


Paint it new, fill it with blue

by Jaemins_smile, RaspberryNCTea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anorexia, Arson, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Boys, Bulimia, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Insomnia, Kinda, M/M, Nose blind character bc I'm nose blind and I can, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Blindness, Piercings, Stripper Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Underage Stripper, Vandalism, Yoo Kihyun-centric, twink Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Moving to a new city was like staring at a blank canvas, it opened up new possibilities and adventures.It gave you the power to try new things and try a new life style. It was like throwing new colors onto a painting.Of course Kihyun didn't expect his canvas to be overflowed by the color blue, the color of the boy who caught his attention, the color of the boy who's face filled ever corner of his mind.The color of the boy that went by the name Shin Wonho.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So this one was done equally by me and Nate so that's fun! 
> 
> Trigger warnings as always~! This is a trigger warning for the entire fic not just this chapter!
> 
> Eating disorders, blindness, abuse, criminal acts of violence, bullying, vandalism, arson, possible death, underage stripper, underage drug use, underage drinking, sexual assault, cheating, insomnia.
> 
> You have been warned of the events of this fic so please proceed with caution! Neither I or Nate will be held accountable for your mistake of reading this so please do not contact either of us to cry about it
> 
> Wonho - bad boy/eboy  
> Minhyuk - delinquent  
> Hyungwon - delinquent  
> Changkyun - delinquent
> 
> Kihyun - goody two shoes (or is he?)  
> Shownu - goody two shoes' older brother that's also a goody two shoes  
> Jooheon - good two shoes' other brother that's not a goody two shoes

New town new life is how Kihyun liked to look at it. 

Him and his younger and older siblings, Jooheon and Shownu, and their little baby sister Yeseo had just moved towns and were ready to start fresh, new town, new school, it was a clean canvas just waiting for then to start splashing colors on it. 

Paint their lives a new way, try out a new style. 

Their parents wanted them to start fresh after the trouble Jooheon got them in back at their old school. 

The little delinquent had stolen from the school and got in a lot of trouble, some people claimed he wasn't alone on it and Kihyun and Shownu had helped. 

It was nothing new for them to be accused of conspiring with Jooheon, they were used to it by now. 

However, that wouldn't happen here, Jooheon swore to turn his life around, he really wanted to and was working hard to do it. 

Kihyun was more than happy to move to a new town and go to a new school, Shownu wasn't. 

He didn't want to have to leave the good life he was creating for himself, and he really didn't want to leave halfway through the first semester of his Senior year of high school. 

It was unfair to him. But he'd come around sooner or later like he always did. 

Settling into their new house was a whole process, it was difficult of course. Especially since they had lived in one place for eighteen years and had suddenly moved to a new town, new lives. 

Hey, on the bright side, this house was much much bigger than their last one, there was enough rooms for Kihyun and Jooheon to not have to share one. Which was awesome. 

Hell, there was even spare rooms! 

They had only been to their new house for a few hours and Kihyun was already being able to picture him and his family living here. It was perfect! 

They would finally have enough wall space to able to hang all of their family photos, enough living space to put whatever they wanted in 

Oh! And they had carpeted floors! Something he would've never even dreamed of back at his old house. 

There would be plenty of space for their little sister to run around and play as she grew up, something Kihyun and his brothers didn't have when they were little. 

There was a huge backyard where they could put a swing set for Yeseo and anything else that is suitable for little kids. 

This was going to be great. Great for him and his family. 

Here's to starting a new!! 

First day of school is always weird, especially halfway through the semester. 

Shownu wanted to die from embarrassment, he was considering dropping out instead of finishing, he couldn't bear the embarrassment. 

Jooheon was having the time of his life and had already made four new friends, they were all just like him. They were all delinquents trying to turn their lives around in hopes they hadn't completely screwed themselves over. 

And that's where Kihyun comes in

Kihyun was having a little bit of trouble. 

There was this stupidly good looking guy in his math class who also happened to be one of Jooheon's new friends. He kept shooting nasty glares at Kihyun, for what reason he had no idea. And he just happened to be his table mate. 

He wasn't very clear on what his name was. Some people would call him Shin others would call him Lee, he was to nervous to ask what it actually was.

He'd ask Jooheon when they got back home. 

"Welcome home boys! How was school?" Their mother chirped while she hung up photos. 

"Awful mom, awful. I hate this, I am going to drop out." Shownu complained and stomped up the stairs. 

That made Jooheon's jolly mood go south imposibly fast. He already felt bad about them having to move because of him but that just topped it all off. 

"Don't worry heony, he'll come around sooner or later." Kihyun pat his younger brother on the head and turned to his mom. 

"School was great mom, everyone is so welcoming, the teachers are very nice as well. Jooheonie here already has a bunch of friends!" He hugged his brother around the shoulders and smiled 

Thankfully that perked him up, "Yeah! They're all awesome mom! Most of them are older than me, except Changkyun! He's a freshman! Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon are all juniors!" He rambled on and on about his new friends to his mom and absentmindedly started helping her hang photos. 

It brightened Kihyun's day even more to see Jooheon so happy at the new school, he fit in perfectly. 

He just wished Shownu would give it a chance like their younger brother. 

He learned from Jooheon that his table mates name was Lee Hoseok or more commoly known as Shin Wonho, the schools resident bad boy and eboy. 

As much as Kihyun hated to admit it he found himself more often than not watching Wonho over the next two weeks. he noticed a lot about him. 

He had rather big ears, they were quite adorable if he was being honest. They both had a total of eight piercings, all of them were rather extravagant pieces of Jewelry too. 

He had a cute yet worrisome habit of chewing his tongue when he was focused on something. 

He smoked a lot during lunch break and after school, the cigarettes smelling expensive and like something an old rich man would smoke. 

It made sense actually, he seen Wonho getting picked up by an older man more than a few times, they seemed to be in some sort of relationship, it was a bit unsettling seeing the seventeen year old driving away with the man. 

He had tattoos on his leg, foot, and neck, how? He had no idea, maybe his parents signed for him to able too, then again Kihyun highly doubted that. 

He would observe how Wonho would act with his friends, it was like watching an entirely different person. 

The most beautiful and precious smile would grace his face as he spoke with them, an equally beautiful laugh would accompany it, he seemed to laugh at everything they did and would laugh for so long Kihyun couldn't help his own laugh from escaping. 

Sooner than later Shownu was accepted into their ragtag group of boys and Wonho was all over him. It made Kihyun extremely jealous of his older brother. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why though. 

Everyday in fourth hour Wonho would give him the nastiest of glares and would be very snappy with Kihyun, he still had no idea why and it angered him. 

He noticed the big things and the little ones that no one would notice from the outside. 

Wonho wouldn't eat at all during lunch and he was crazy skinny, he looked as if you could flick him and he would snap. 

He noticed the badly concealed dark circles under his eyes and what he assumed to be hickeys on his neck. 

It didn't sit with him right. 

A loud slapping sound snapped him from his thoughts, Jooheon was staring down at him puzzled. 

He hadn't noticed Jooheon move from his place with his friends, maybe they noticed him staring at Wonho. 

"Why do you keep looking at Wonho Hyung? You're scaring him." 

Yep, he was right. 

"Oh! Um sorry. I uh um." His face flushed bright red and a nervous smile crept onto his lips. 

Jooheon snickered at his older brother, "You're crushing on Wonho aren't you?" He clapped his brother on the back and pulled him from his chair. 

With much protest from Kihyun he dragged him over to his table of friends, "Okay everyone this is my brother Kihyun say hi." 

Wonho stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Hi." His voice was quiet but smooth, obnoxiously attractive. 

"H-hi." He internally cursed himself for stuttering in front of the guy he possibly had a crush on. 

"Introduce yourselves! Except you Shownu, you know him you fool." 

They all went through introducing themselves but the one that truly caught his attention was Wonho's of course. 

"I'm Shin Wonho, pleasure to meet you, now please stop staring me down, it's scary." He had a lisp. Just like himself. How had he never noticed before? Maybe because he's never actually had a conversation with the man. 

"Sorry uh, I didn't mean to scare you. The pleasure is mine." He bowed slightly, cringing at himself. 

After that day Wonho started warming up to him and became less clingy to Shownu and started clinging to Kihyun more. He was crazily Happy by this 

Now that he was part of the group he started to see what everyone was really like. 

Wonho was playful and crazy, sometimes obnoxious, but it was endearing. He was tired a lot of the time and would often fall asleep at random times. 

Hyungwon was beat at home because he was gay and he quotes "a stupid pansie" he would also often have very bad dark circles and badly concealed bruises on his face. But he was otherwise happy and fun person, who teased his friends alot

Minhyuk was in a sort of relationship with Hyungwon, they never made it official because of Hyungwon's dad. Minhyuk was very protective and intimidating to outsiders. 

Changkyun was sort of just there sometimes, he was the worst out of all of them, he acted out a lot, got in trouble a lot, he was a good kid though. 

They had created a weird ragtag team and we're always with each other, they were now known as the schools group of misfits. 

Changkyun had even gave the group a name. They went by "Monsta X" and the school kind of just went with it. 

"We should do something exciting tonight. Something we shouldn't do but will be fun to do." Changkyun suggested as they walked down the mostly empty sidewalk near Wonho's home. 

"I have work tonight." Wonho's voice was quieter than Kihyun had ever heard it, he was normally very loud when he was with them. 

"Let's go to a strip club." Minhyuk suggested after they had all been thinking for a while. 

Kihyun felt Wonho stiffen against his side. He pulled a cigarette out right after the suggestion, staying silent. 

The other boys erupted into a chorus of yes and let's do it. 

"Won? You okay?" Kihyun whispered his question directly in Wonho's ear, wanting to make sure the older heard the question but no one else did. .

Wonho pulled away from Kihyun and nodded faintly, it was clear he wasn't, but it was also clear he didn't want to talk about it. 

Kihyun and his brothers had to sneak out of the house if they even dreamed of going to the strip club. 

They all met up at the corner of Kihyun's neighborhood. Minhyuk being the little shit he was came with drugs that he planned to smoke on the way there. 

"Hey Min, where does Wonho work?" 

"Not sure, he doesn't want us to know. Probably a bar or something." He shrugged and went back to smoking his blunt. 

Once at the strip club Hyungwon lead them straight to the bar to gwt some drinks before the fun started. 

They had all downed a few shots before they moved to the stage where men and women both were putting on a show. 

One skinny man in particular seemed to have caught all of their attention. He wasn't dressed like all of the others, he was dressed almost as a mix of both. 

He was clad in skanky glittery booty shorts, proudly showing off the tattoos on his legs and how slim they were. 

He wore the same tall high heels as the women and had a tie hanging from his neck like the men. 

His makeup was done prettily, glitter shinning on his cheekbones and collarbones. 

His hair styled up from his forehead and to the side. Extravagant earrings hung from many places in his ears. 

Two beautiful sparkling silver chains hung from his waist, making him look even more stunning. 

He looked shockingly like Wonho from the side. 

The man turned around and walked down the center of the stage, sass in his step. 

Oh dear lord, have mercy on my poor weak soul were Kihyun's immediate thoughts. 

Turns out the man that looked like Wonho really was Wonho. 

Him and his friends were all freaking out as Wonho dropped to his knees and proceeded to put on a very very slutty performance. 

He wore a fucked out look on his face as he laid down on the stage, pushing his hips backwards and then back down. 

He got back on his knees and pulled on the front of his shorts a little, teasing the crowd that was screaming and throwing money on the stage. 

He laid on his back and stuck his hips up in the air, slapping the ground and lowering them. He brought his hips back up, connecting his hands with the insides of his thighs, rolling his hips as he trailed his hands up his body. 

He rolled over and stuck his ass in the air, shaking it cutely. 

He was incredible at moving his hips. 

He kept on doing slutty dance moves and even discarded his shorts sometime during his performance, leaving himself in nothing but his black underwear. 

Kihyun swore to every God ever known by man that Wonho looked right at him as he pulled off the glittery shorts. 

He was a damn good performer, the man could move that was for damn sure.

It was only after the performance that Kihyun realized that Wonho was still underage and dancing like a whore in front of grown adults for money. 

As other strippers went on with their performances Wonho had moved through the entire club, giving lap dances to mostly drunk older men. 

He was back in the cute glittery shorts as he danced in their laps. 

Kihyun couldn't get enough of the sight of Wonho, he looked drop dead gorgeous right now, Kihyun was hard in his jeans just from looking at him, he wanted to ruin Wonho. Absolutely destroy him. 

They had all broken away from each other to do their own thing (except the boyfriends of course) 

Kihyun took a seat on one of the fancy looking couches, slouching back and enjoying his drink. It wasn't often that he got ahold of alcohol but when he did he enjoyed it the fullest. 

"You look like you could use company." A smooth voice said from beside him and before he could process it Wonho was sliding into his lap, straddling him, sitting right on his growing erection. 

"Wonho." 

The older smiled brightly at him and waved, "What'd you think of the performance?" He bit down on his bottom lips, raising his eyebrow. 

"I-It was good! Uh it was good, you're a great dancer." He mentally kicked himself. 

Wonho giggled. Fucking giggled. How was Kihyun soupposed to respond to Wonho giggling while looking like that?! 

"Thanks Kihyun. Now you get why I couldn't join you guys right? Except in a way I am joining you, and my shift is over so now I can officially join you." Wonho was obnoxiously cute right now, a polar opposite to the man he just seen on stage.

He stood from Kihyun's lap,"I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back, meet me outside at the convenience shop a few buildings down. " Wonho pat him on the chest, letting his fingers linger on Kihyun's peck for a moment to long. 

Wonho was a dangerous man and he knew it. He knew what he had done to Kihyun and probably every other man in the club.

A few minutes passed before the other boys had reunited with Kihyun at the shop, talking loudly and having fun as they waitied for Wonho. 

Right as Wonho was bouncing over to them, his bright smile gracing his equally bright face, he was pulled down an alley.

Kihyun lost it when he heard Wonho's frightened scream and seen him disappear from view. 

Him and the rest of the group were sprinting to the alley in seconds rushing to Wonho's side. 

A tall buff man had him pinned to the wall, hands holding Wonho's wrists above his head, knee between Wonho's thighs. 

The boy was shaking in fear as the man marked his neck. 

Kihyun picked up the nearest thing and smacked the guy over the head with it, he wasn't sure what it was but it got him off Wonho, who in turn stayed in place on the wall. 

The man was up in seconds lunging for Kihyun, he didn't however realize Kihyun had five other men to back him up. 

Everything happened so fast, to fast for anyone to react. 

The man was on the ground, throat releasing a steady flow of blood. 

They were all confused as to what happened untill they seen Wonho, knife in hand, tears running down his cheeks, hands shaking. 

It took them all a moment to long to process what the fuck just happened. 

"Oh my God." Wonho whispered and fumbled to shove the knife back in his bag. He turned around to run down the other end of the alley. 

"Lee Hoseok!" That caught Wonho's attention and he turned his head to look at Kihyun. 

"I'm sorry, I thought he was going to hurt you guys, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared." He whispered, sounding like he was on the verge on tears. 

Kihyun enveloped the older man in a warm hug, "It's okay, you did what you had to do, it was self defense." He kissed the top of the trembling mans head, not letting his embrace loosen. 

"Yeah it's okay Hyung!" Jooheon chirped from beside the two and hugged them. He was shockingly calm about it all, this probably wasn't the first or even second time he's witnessed this kind of thing. 

Wonho took in a deep shuddering breath and pushed the two away, "I need to go home." He walked out of the alley way and turned the opposite direction of his home. 

Kihyun worried for him and wanted to say something about it but thought it was better not to and let him be. 

Wonho pushed open the door quietly in case the older man was home, he didn't like to be disturbed. 

It was understandable, who would want to be disturbed after coming home from their job? 

Much to the Juniors surprise the man was there and awake in their bed, seemingly waiting for Wonho. 

"Hoseok?" 

Wonho melted at the older mans words, he immediately dropped his bag on the ground and went to his boyfriends side. 

He crawled into the much older man's lap and hugged him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I was touched." Wonho felt his boyfriend tense under him and wrap his arms possessively around his waist. 

"This is why I don't want you putting yourself out there like you do. Hoseok, this has happened before and I tell you the same thing every time, quit working as a stripper." He sighed and kissed Wonho softly, to which the younger reciprocated. 

"It pays good money, and I need it, my family needs it." He said against the older man's lips. 

"Jihoon, you could start coming with me. You could protect me from those people." Wonho threaded his fingers through his hair, playing with the strands. 

"No." He said bluntly, "I don't want to see you like that, ever." He gripped Wonho's hips tightly and threw him down on the bed. 

Wonho's heart was beating rapidly as he stared at the much older man above him. He knew Jihoon didn't like the things he did but he didn't exactly care anymore, not after he found out what Jihoon worked as. 

"I don't like sharing, Hoseok." Jihoon growled. He grabbed Wonho's wrists and held them above his head. 

"I know you don't. Neither do I." He fired back. Jihoon hated when he talked back, and much to Wonho's pleasure it made him angry, he liked when Jihoon got angry. 

Jihoon pulled the hand cuffs from their bedside table and cuffed Wonho's hands to the headboard. 

"You're in for it now little one." He whispered in his ear. 

Wonho was a bit uncomfortable doing it right now considering what happened not an hour earlier but he would never go against anything Jihoon said, not when he was Wonho's main source of income. 

They were all a little on edge the next day, especially Wonho, something else was bothering him, not just the fact that he killed a man yesterday and left without calling the cops or anything.

His wrists showed it all, they were bruised, a dark purple mixed with blue and yellow, he kept rubbing them, looking at them with disgust. 

He was smoking an abnormal amount today, not hiding his anxiety at all. 

"Won? You okay? I spoke to your brother and he said you didn't go home last night." Minhyuk spoke, finally breaking the silence. 

"I was with my boyfriend." 

Everyone's eyes widened when the words left his mouth, none of them had ever gotten a straight answer when it came to his relationship status, they all suspected that he was with the man that would occasionally pick him up, but they weren't certain that's who he was talking about. 

Kihyun felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at the thought of Wonho being with someone else, he didn't want Wonho to be with anyone but himself. 

"What? I'm not the first gay person you've met." He glared at them and went back to smoking 

After the other boys were gone and it was just Kihyun and Wonho he finally decided to talk to the older. 

"Hoseok, what's bothering you?" 

"A lot." Was his quiet response. 

"Talk to me." Kihyun offered and rubbed Wonho's skinny shoulder, he was insanely tense. 

"Kihyun I was assaulted and almost raped by a man and then I stabbed him in the throat. I went home to my boyfriend for comfort after being assaulted but instead I get cuffed to the bed, manhandled, and fucked." His voice was indifferent. 

"And the thing is Kihyun, I liked the feeling of it. I thought about it all night and all day, I liked the way it felt when I stabbed him, I liked the feeling of killing him. I'm insane Kihyun." He looked at Kihyun with fearful eyes, glassy with tears. 

Kihyun had an equal amount of fear in his eyes as he looked back at Wonho, "Well um. I'm not going to judge you or anything, just... Don't do it again, even if you do like the feeling." 

"And just so you know Wonho, none of us think differently of you. If I'm being honest right now, I liked the feeling of cleaning up after you and hiding the body, we all did." Kihyun's voice was quiet so no one around heard what he was saying. 

Wonho's eyes showed shock and an underlying glint of mischief, he was thinking something dangerous. 

Kihyun knew nothing good was going to come out of this, especially not when a evil smirk made it's way on to Wonho's lips. 

"Meet me at the abandoned house on 5th Street at nine tonight, tell the others the same thing." He winked at Kihyun and left. 

This was bad, and very dangerous. 

Wonho was one of the most sane members of their group but he also wasn't, when he got his mind set on something there was no stopping him, especially if it was dangerous, and whatever he had planned was very dangerous. He only knew this because as he was told by Minhyuk, they only went to that house when something bad was about to happen.

He was going to regret this but he was very excited for what Wonho had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Drug injections
> 
> If you dont like it please don't read it, and if you do read it and you get triggered don't cry to me because it's not my fault.
> 
> Also this is not proof read

Kihyun relayed the message to the other boys and to say he regretted it was an understatement.

There were just certain things that you shouldn't tell others, certain things you just shouldn't do or witness, and this is one of those things.

Turns out the place they were going to was a sort of meet up or hide out. It also turned out to be a green house, not a house that people used to live in like Kihyun had originally thought. 

Hyungwon founded it a year ago after his father found out he was gay, he needed a place to stay and chose there.

Kihyun wasn't expecting the sight he seen where he arrived. 

Changkyun, Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon, were all already there and had a suspicious looking blue liquid boiling over a fire. 

They were all laughing loudly, seemingly drunk. Wonho was being obnoxiously touchy with everyone. Kihyun didn't like it, Shownu didn't either. 

None of the three did. 

"So what exactly is going on?" Kihyun finally asked the four. 

"Your initiation!" Wonho said clapping his hands. 

"Yes. If you guys really want to be a part of this thing we have going you need to be initiated. Just like we all were." Minhyuk gestured to the other three. "You can't thank Wonho for this brilliant idea and for the drug." 

Drug?? "Your giving us drugs?" Is that what the blue liquid was? 

"Yes. It's made by a blue flower Wonho found a while back, we don't know what it is but it's strong and has a lot of benefits to it. We all have it coursing through our veins." Changkyun spoke and rolled up his sleeve. 

Bright vibrant blue veins we're visible all up his arm, they weren't the normal blue of veins, they were artificial. The color was almost neon. 

The other boys rolled up their sleeves to reveal the same bright neon blue veins. 

It was scary almost. 

"Alright, give me that shit. I'm in this for the long run." Jooheon was the first to step forward to Minhyuk who was now standing over the pot. 

He pulled it off the fire and put it over some ice to cool it down before filling a syringe full of it. "It's going to hurt like a bitch but only for a minute or two. Then the fun begins." Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon's wrist and pushed the needle in. 

Kihyun watched as the dark blue liquid drug was injected into his little brothers arm. His veins almost instantly turned bright blue in his arm 

He was writhing in pain as the color stretched up his arm. And then the process was done in his other arm.

True to Minhyuk's words, Jooheon was fine a minute later, a blissful smile on his face now, acting as drunk as the others. 

"Screw it." Shownu stepped up next, the same thing done to him. He handled the pain much better than their brother did, he only winced. 

"Is this safe?" Kihyun asked hesitantly. 

"Of course it is Ki, I wouldn't let you guys do it if it wasn't." Wonho spoke up from where he was on Jooheon's lap. 

It pissed Kihyun off so much that he blindly stepped to Minhyuk, he didn't care at this point,he just wanted to be distracted from Wonho all over his brother. 

Minhyuk injected the drug into both his wrists. The pain was awful yet bearable. 

It burnt like he had poured boiling hot water all over his skin, it felt like the flesh was melting from his bones, the pain got progressively worse until it was numbing and he couldn't feel it anymore and was left with a feeling of Bliss and true euphoria.

His head was a bit fuzzy and his senses were dulled down. But it was all pleasurable, Kihyun loved this feeling, maybe more than he should. 

Things from there were hazy. They were all allover each other, taking small drinks of the drugs and pouring it over themselves. 

It was disgusting but none of them cared, they were all out of it. They only seen each other and pleasurable drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who continuously read my fics, your support means a lot to me. 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so short, me and Nate are both really sick and might have the coronavirus so we're trying to focus more on getting better than we are writing. 
> 
> I promise that next time we update it will be a long chapter(hopefully -N) 
> 
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Me not giving Adrian a mature story line challenge: FAILED  
> \- N 
> 
> Haha yes! I'm back at it with the mature fan fiction. 
> 
> anyways! Thanks for reading this chapter, things are only going to get crazier from here so if you want to find out what happens keep an eye out for the next parts. 
> 
> Sorry if they're like really ooc, I just got into Monsta X cause Nate wanted me to write this for him so please have mercy on me. 
> 
> If you want anything from me don't be afraid to dm me!! Or you could also send me questions via Nate's cc👀 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemins_smile/)  
> \- A
> 
> Dm me if you would like to speak with me or sum shit [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sansneckfreckle/) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Sanshands/)  
> -N


End file.
